muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiesnerc
Muppet Kids It's always nice to see you here :) —Scott (talk) 21:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Fred "Garbo" Garver There is a question at Talk:Fred "Garbo" Garver that I was told that you would know. Will you please post there? --Minor muppetz 02:17, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Christmas parade Hey Carolyn: The two Christmas Parade articles you created were really the same thing, so I combined them both on Christmas at Walt Disney World... -- Danny (talk) 20:04, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :That's fine. I count on people who are checking updates to correct my mistakes. Thanks. Wiesnerc 14:13, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::Cool... It's a great page; I'm glad it's there. -- Danny (talk) 14:48, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Dolittles Do a Lot Hey, Caroline! Great work on all of the Creature Shop people. I'm wondering, though, on David Barrington-Holt's page, it mentions his work on Doctor Dolittle. Was he involved with the Dolittle stage musical, which is what that page goes to, or the Dr. Dolittle movie with Eddie Murphy, or possibly both? And Lesja Liber is probably my favorite so far. I had no idea she was married to John Stephenson. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:11, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that. I fixed it. --Carolyn Wiesnerc 20:22, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::No problem. I honestly didn't know which it was! (It's even more confusing to note they came out in the same year, sheesh). Keep up the good work with the Creature-y stuff and the authors! 20:25, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Giddy-Up! Hey babe -- It looks like you're having a little trouble with the picture on the Giddy-Up page. You uploaded two different pictures, one big and one small. Can I help you figure it out? -- Danny (talk) 01:32, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :I think I decided not to upload any picture for Giddy-Up, since they were both google things I found and not something I scanned in myself. Also, I didn't want to take the time to edit them. Sorry. Wiesnerc 01:37, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, the big picture that you uploaded would be perfect for the article page. All you have to do is put this at the top of the article, above the book info box: :: ::That'll automatically shrink the picture to 300px wide, which is the size that we use here. ::I hope you don't mind me telling you this stuff -- I'm trying to help you out, so you know how to do it yourself. Also, as an FYI, you can just respond to talk messages right here on your own page. You don't need to put your reply on my page... -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::Of course I don't mind. You know all about the wiki and I don't, so it only stands to reason that you'd give me advice. I used the 300px thing on a few pages. And I forgot how to use the talk pages. Thanks.Wiesnerc 02:49, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::::It worked, they look great! It's cool that you're adding book pages -- there's so many Sesame books! -- Danny (talk) 02:53, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Congrats Hey, Carolyn! I gather you've been feeling a bit discouraged, trying to get back into the swing of the Wiki (which has changed *a lot* in three months or so.) But pages like Maeretha Stewart make me happy, covering an otherwise obscur individual. The Farscape pages are good too. Short, of course, but not just category tags, with actor and character information and IMDb links, enough for others to build upon. So keep up the good work! Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Stub pages Hi Carolyn: Just an FYI, cause something's changed since you were here last. When we first started the wiki, we wanted to get as many pages up as possible, to help us figure out the structure. At this point, we've got it pretty much figured out, so we don't need placeholder pages anymore. We don't want to create any more pages that are just a title and a category tag, like the Elmo's World episode pages that you made today. If you want to create pages for those episodes that have some information on them, that would be great -- but if it's just the name of the episode, then we've already got that on the Elmo's World page. It's not a big deal, just a heads up about the change. I'm glad you came back to do more wiki! -- Danny (talk) 21:35, 22 May 2006 (UTC) In Oz Greetings, Carolyn! Great to see you contributing again. Just a heads up, though you probably noticed it, there's already a Muppets' Wizard of Oz category (no "The"). I'll go ahead and delete the extraneous pages, or redirect. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:35, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Eisner Well, what actually made me do it was that I had done one too many additions that night, and when I realized I had to make one more addition, and I realized how much needed to be explained about Eisner...well, first I wrote that just to make myself laugh. Then I decided to leave it and see how long it took for someone to point it out. But you're right. He's not a Muppet. He's a Disney cartoon character. :) -- TomH 01:09, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Michael Eisner is not a Muppet" Hee. I was wondering when I was gonna catch heat for that, either here or on the forum. But nobody said anything to me personally. I particularly liked your first revision, though. :) -- TomH 01:34, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) editing tips Hey babe, just a couple of editing tips to make things easier for you. When entering a numbered list, just place a # before each entry with no extra space between lines. The list will number itself and the formatting on the page looks neater. Titles of books, films and TV shows go in italics with two apostrophes. Episode and song titles go in quotes. We don't wanna do Amazon links as they're too commercial. Our intention naturally would be to help out interested Muppet fans get the cool products that are available, but it makes it look like the wiki is selling stuff. Also, it might open up the possibility of people linking to their own eBay auctions and whatnot. You've been adding some awesome stuff... we rock! -- Scarecroe 15:09, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the #s tip. I hadn't made a numbered list on wiki before. Plus I'm really lazy. Sorry about the link. Wasn't thinking. -- User:Wiesnerc 05:26, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::It's all good. We're still figuring stuff out. Which reminds me, I'm recommending to all the regular contributors to check out the section from time to time. It's where we'll be discussing the ongoings of the wiki in general. Mwah! -- Scarecroe 14:35, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) Puppeteers *Hi Carolyn: The puppeteers that you're posting (like Aymee Garcia) don't really fit into the celebrities category -- that's for stars who have worked with the Muppets. I've created a Puppeteers category, for puppeteers who haven't worked with the Muppets. -- Toughpigs 20:49, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Great, thanks for doing that. I wasn't sure what to do with the new people Scott was posting for It's a Big Big World, but now that there's a Puppeteers category I guess that solves that. Wiesnerc 20:50, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Cool... I hadn't thought of putting the Non-Muppet stuff in the wiki, but it makes sense. This thing keeps growing... -- Toughpigs 20:53, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Bad Day Bob *Do you remember anything about Bad Day Bob? I'm pretty sure you posted about it on the forum. -- Scarecroe 15:50, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I'm pretty sure that wasn't me. If it was I've forgotten about it. Maybe you should post? Sorry. Wiesnerc 18:52, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Performers * Wow, you're amazing with the performers stuff. I keep logging in to see that you've added more. -- Scarecroe 22:48, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Yay! You posted to me! So, so far so good, when it comes to updating stuff. :) I look forward to what you'll write! Tom Signatures Hey Carolyn: I just posted a response to your question on the Muppet Performers talk page... I also wanted to tell you the trick for signing talk pages. Just type four tildes, like this: ~~~~, and it automatically adds a signature and date stamp. That makes it easy for people to click on your name, and respond to you. Just so ya know. Toughpigs 11:51, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hi Carolyn! Hey, it's cool to see you here... Let me know if you need help figuring out how to do stuff. Toughpigs 04:55, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC)